criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Girl Rolling
Dead Girl Rolling is the sixtieth case of the game and the fourth case of both Pacific Bay and the Ocean Shore district (Case #60, or Case #4 in Pacific Bay) Case Background The victim was a roller derby captain Susie Pickley, who was known by her roller derby name Susie the Slayer. Both Amy and Hannah witnessed Susie knocked unconscious by rival roller derby contestant Mona Middlefinger which led the game to be suspended, and upon investigation, determined Susie to be dead due to being poisoned during the competition. The killer was the victim's mother-in-law, Barbara Pickley, who had a criminal record 18 years ago according to Amy. Barbara was very conservative-minded when it came to how women are to be perceived, but felt that Susie's death was a difficult decision to make, but had to be made. Barbara loathed roller derby skating as Susie made new friends and didn't want to listen to Barbara's advice anymore, as the moment she found out from Becky Walden that Susie was flirting with Lenny Spitfire, Barbara felt that Susie betrayed Barbara's trust by hanging around with Lenny (which is considered Susie cheating on Howard Pickley by her standards) and as thus, caused Howard to ogle at other derby girls because of Susie participating in the roller derby sport. Barbara had to rig Susie's drink bottle with Rocket Cow Energy Drink (which was confirmed by Roxie as the murder weapon, given the victim's medical records show Susie having an allergic reaction to caffeine, in which all energy drinks were formulated with), which was Barbara's only solution to make Howard stay away from the derby girls, but family values didn't have to include homicide, as the evidence which incriminated Barbara were grounds for her to face trial. The Honorable Dante stated that this wasn't the first time Barbara committed homicide as she was told about her murdering her affluent uncle long ago before the events of this case, but Barbara defended her action by stating she had to protect Howard at all costs, not to mention the police were able to incriminate Barbara's traces throughout the case, which were grounds for a 25-year jail sentence for Barbara. Victim *'Susie Pickley' (poisoned during a roller derby competition) Murder Weapon *'Energy Drink' Killer *'Barbara Pickley' Suspects C60BarbaraPickley.png|Barbara Pickley C60HowardPickley.png|Howard Pickley C60MonaMiddlefinger.png|Mona Middlefinger C60BeckyWalden.png|Becky Walden C60LennySpitfire.png|Lenny Spitfire Killer's Profile *The killer plays guitar *The killer wears charms *The killer practices yoga *The killer has brown hair *The killer weighs 132 lbs Crime Scenes C60RollerRinkA.png|Skating Rink C60RollerRinkB.png|Storage Shelves C60VictimGardenA.png|Susie's Garden C60VictimGardenB.png|Garden Chair C60PerformerCircleA.png|Performers' Hangout C60PerformerCircleB.png|Plaza Stairs Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Skating Rink (Start; Victim's Body, Victim's Sport Bag, Fan Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Energy Drink) *Examine Note (Prerequisite: Finish Autopsy; Attribute: Killer plays guitar) *Talk to Mona Middlefinger about her fight with the victim (Play Skating Rink as a task first) *Examine Victim's Sport Bag (Result: Charm) *Analyze Charm (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears Charms) *Examine Fan Card (Result: Restored Fan Card) *Talk to Howard Pickley about the victim (Fan Card must be restored first) *Investigate Susie's Garden (Talk to Howard first; Clues: Victim's Book) *Examine Victim's Book (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Barbara Pickley) *Talk to Barbara Pickley about her daughter-in-law (Must analyze Fingerprints first) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Performers' Hangout (Available from Start; Clues: Torn Flyer, Ad) *Examine Torn Flyer (Result: Derby Flyer) *Ask Mona about her rivalry with the victim (Prerequisite: Derby Flyer restored) *Examine Ad (Result: Cryptic Words) *Analyze Cryptic Words (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer practices Yoga) *Examine Website Code (12:00:00; Available from start) *Ask Becky about her blog on the victim (Finish Website Code analysis first) *Investigate Garden Chair (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Gardening Bag, Torn Album) *Examine Gardening Bag (Result: Torch) *Examine Torch (Result: Ash) *Analyze Ash (12:00:00) *See if Lenny Spitfire knew the victim (Finish ash analysis first) *Examine Torn Album (Result: Scrapbook) *Confront Howard with his Derby Scrapbook (Prerequisite: Scrapbook restored) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Becky about the fake STALKR award (Available from start; Clues: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key (09:00:00) *Ask Barbara about her spying on the victim (Finish USB Key analysis first) *Investigate Plaza Stairs (Available from start; Clues: Prop Box) *Examine Prop Box (Result: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter (Result: Love Letter) *Ask Lenny about his crush on the victim (Love Letter must be restored) *Investigate Storage Shelves (All Tasks before must be done first; Clues: Water Bottle, Guitar Pick) *Examine Guitar Pick (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer has Brown Hair) *Examine Water Bottle (Result: Victim's Bottle) *Analyze Victim's Bottle (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer weights 132 lbs) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Mona about roller derby (Available from start) *Investigate Skating Rink (Must talk to Mona first; Clues: Leather Pouch) *Examine Leather Pouch (Result: Green Powder) *Analyze Green Powder (09:00:00) *Give his fire dye back to Lenny (Finish Fire Dye analysis first; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Performers' Hangout (Prerequisite: Talk to Lenny first; Clues: Torn Flyer) *Examine Torn Flyer (Result: Event Flyer) *Examine Event Flyer (Result: Hospital Play) *Talk to Mona about her play with Lenny (Prerequisite: Hospital Play revealed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Susie's Garden (Clues: Tea Box) *Examine Tea Box (Result: Film Roll) *Analyze Film Roll (03:00:00) *Talk to Howard about his pictures (Finish Film Roll analysis first; Reward: Skater Suit; Skater Helmet) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *To stimulate police officer initiative in the game, Chief Andrea Marquez doesn't make an appearance at all in this case. *This is the first case in Pacific Bay in which a family member kills another member of its family. There were 5 instances of this in Grimsborough. Navigation Category:Ocean Shore Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases